The Question's Nemesis
by TheRedhood908
Summary: A slightly reformed Harley Quinn's attempt to become the Question's arch enemy turns into more than either bargained for when a deal stranger than anything either has experienced before leads to an unexpected outcome. Harley Quinn becoming a respected member of the Justice League.


(_**So I've intentionally toned down Harley's violent past for this one. I mean, to be fair, she wasn't really all that bad in the cartoons so it's not to far of a leap to make. Hope you all enjoy)**_

"So tell me, what was your childhood like? Friends? Family?" she asks, her legs crossed over one another as she reads off a sheet on a clipboard. Harleen Quinzel, a.k.a Harley Quinn, apparently didn't forget what the finer points of her previous occupation entailed. Her usual getup was replaced with a blouse and skirt, both brown in color, and her head was free and uncovered, her hair pinned up in a bun behind her, at the back of her head. The only thing that gave it all away that this was indeed the Harley Quinn of Joker sidekick fame was that her usual white and black makeup were present across her whole face.

"I'm not telling you anything" comes the response from the metal table, where one Vic Sage, the Question, is strapped down, preventing his escape.

Harley just tilts her head and frowns. "And why is that? Don't trust me? I'm finding it hard to trust a guy with no face but hey, I'm making an effort" she says teasingly before checking off something on her clipboard and saying "uncooperative" aloud to herself.

"Where's the rest of them?" He asks, uselessly struggling against his bounds. They'd taken his overcoat off before tying him down, apparently anticipating him being on par with the Batman in his ability to escape. "Ohh they got away. Yeah. You were the only one they caught. Pity" she says, almost sounding bored.

"They? What, you aren't with them?" He asks confusedly. They had been lured in by a fake distress call aboard a cargo ship in the Bering Strait, only to be ambushed by the Injustice League. It had been a quick fight, as far as the Question had been concerned. That was until Gorilla Grodd and Solomon Grundy had rushed in. He'd been knocked out, almost instantly. How much could he really have done against the two raging meta-powered beings anyway?

"Nah. I'm not with the Injustice League. That was Joker's thing. Not into it" she says, continuing to look down at the board. "They brought you here because they didn't know where else to go. Ransoming you or killing you apparently didn't pop into their minds so here you are".

He ceases to struggle against the bounds, seeing that they are too tight to break out of anyway and just sighs. "And where is here exactly?"

"The Quinzel Psychiatric hospital. It's obvious that you're a very sick man in need of help. No face? Check. Jumping off of buildings? Check. Raving about the Illuminati? Check" she says, making more marks on her clipboard. He just rolls his eyes, a fact that is hidden from her due to his mask. "Well I guess you would be the expert on sick and in need of help" he says before feeling a slight bit of pain on his thigh. Apparently she'd hit him with the clipboard, lightly of course, but she still hit him.

"Watch it mister. This ain't about me. This is about you. Now, tell me what your family life was like" she says, leaving him to stare, blankly, at her. "Or what?" He asks, confused as to what her whole endgame was. She begins looking around, almost desperately for a reason until it comes to her. "Aha" she says, grabbing the remote off of the table. "Tell me or I'll...blow up a beach or something" she says as he leans up and looks at what's in her hand.

"That's a TV remote" he says simply causing her to look closely at the object she'd picked up. "Nuh uh. It's a...detonator! Yeah that's the word. Detonator. Tell me or I'll press this button" she says, placing a finger on the device. Vic just rolls his eyes once more. How was Harley even considered a criminal? Ever since she had split from the Joker she hadn't even been on the League's radar, well except to protect her from any of the madman's reprisals.

After a week the Joker didn't even seem to notice. Like he'd forgotten about her entirely. Luckily she'd taken the time to get some mental help and was eventually released from Arkham with a clean bill of health. She'd almost immediately set about trying to become the League's nemesis. Her first threat? To confetti bomb a presidential debate. No actual bomb with confetti, literally just confetti that she threw herself. The stage was covered with it and the candidates, while confused, went ahead with the debate while she was led off stage.

She was rather put off when the League didn't arrest her. They had just issued her a bill for the cleanup. Over the past few months the Question had been the one dispatched to deal with Harley's nuisances. After all, he wasn't on active duty anymore, not since Cadmus, so his schedule and duties were pretty open. Harley had begun to see this as adversarial and dubbed herself, "the Question's nemesis". So far her lump sum plans had involved pegging him in the face with a pie and escaping, something he always let her do as the cost of detaining the woman would have outweighed any actual crime she had committed.

He remembered when he received a report that she was in a daycare and that she was demanding he come to stop her. His first instinct was of fear. Perhaps she'd finally lapsed back into real criminality and was now threatening children. He didn't have time to tell anyone else, and simply rushed off to the Metropolis mall where said event was occuring. He'd got there to find everyone milling about as if nothing was wrong. There was one police officer on scene who just shrugged and left as soon as he saw the Question, apparently feeling that he was no longer needed.

The man rushed into the daycare, shocked at how lax everyone was taking this threat and intent on stopping her. Instead of her torturing the children or some death trap involving them, he found her reading them a nap time story, the daycare workers watching with calmness as she did. She finally noticed him and put her finger to her lips, gently lifting a little girl, asleep, out of her lap and placing her in her bedding. She stands and smirks, in what she undoubtedly thought was a threatening manner. "I have you now Question" she whispered before pulling out a gun.

Of course it was only a super soaker, something he had been surprised at himself for being surprised at when he felt the water hit his chest. He had looked down to see his shirt now soaked through and looked up in time to see Harley quietly somersault through an open window and escape. He had just sighed, tipped his hat at the daycare attendants and left.

All in all, it wasn't a bad gig and Harley wasn't a bad person. In fact she was a pretty good person. Except for the fact that she had him tied up.

"I'm not telling you anything" he reiterates causing Harley to drop the remote and lay on his chest, her face right above his mask. "Ohh come on! Please? It's not fair. I'm your nemesis. I should know about you. Come on please? I'll tell you all about me" she says, pleading with those big blue eyes of hers. She doesn't give him a minute to respond to either accept or decline her deal and she instantly goes off.

"I like the beach and would never blow one up. My favorite book is Last of the Mohicans. I have two brothers. I love lilacs…" she says, going on and on about different things about her. He learned a lot surprisingly, and having an eidetic memory he'd never be able to forget the little factoid of Harley enjoying edible underwear. Such a necessary bit of information.

She finishes, seemingly after hours and stares at the man with her eyes wide and her breath coming in hard. "Okay. It's your turn. Now. Tell me about your family" she says.

"I don't have one" he says simply in answer, being too overwhelmed with information to resist. He also really didn't have much to lose by telling her. "Ohh" she says, her eyes going wide as she bites her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Where did you grow up then?" she asks, moving the chair closer to the table where he was strapped down. "In an Orphanage" he says, answering quickly before asking a question of his own. "Why am I here Harley?"

"I...well I really don't know. It made more sense when I was planning it out but as usual the execution never goes like the planning. I figured the League would come crashing through. I guess...well I wanted to be on the radar again you know? Run with the big boys and girls on my own. Not be laughed at whenever I wanted to join in on some heist" she says, almost making him feel bad. Almost. She was talking about being more accepted within the criminal underworld after all.

"Harley, don't take this the wrong way but you're not on the League's radar. You're not really a criminal" he says, leaving out the fact that he considered her criminally annoying but other than that she was harmless. Despite his admonition for her "to not take it the wrong way" it was clear from the anger that seemed to spread across her face that she indeed was. "What do you mean not on the League's radar? What am I a joke to you? Listen pal, I ain't ever gonna be a joke to no one ever again, ya hear me?!" She asks, screaming and jerking the bound man up by his collar and practically screaming into his face.

"I'm not saying you're a joke Harley, look, what I am saying is that despite the minor fact that you're kidnapping people,mainly me so it doesn't matter too much, you're not really a criminal" he says, trying to calm the now irate woman. "Not that that's a bad thing. In fact it's a really good thing" he adds, trying to mix in some honey with the vinegar.

"Ohh yeah? Well if I'm not a criminal, then why did they send ya after me all the time huh?" she asks, poking his chest as if she had made some hugely valid point. "That doesn't really hinge on you Harley. I don't have much to do for the League so I'm free a lot of the time" he says, inwardly wincing from his lack of tact in saying that. After all, what did it mean in the end? Hey, I'm a loser in the league so they sent me to watch you? He doubted it would do much for the woman to say something like that to her.

For her part, she didn't seem to notice the hidden meaning behind his words. "Ohh? Why is that? After that whole thing with Cadmus I thought you'd be a bigger in the League" she says, a slight smirk playing on her lips as she leans back in her chair and resumes writing on her clipboard. "How the hell do you know about Cadmus?" he asks incredulously, shocked that she would know such a tight kept secret.

"I know lots of things...Victor Sage...or rather Charles Victor Szasz. Maybe it's because I'm a ghost or even worse, the Illuminati agent sent to look in on you, see how close you were getting" she says, a menacing look in her eyes that sends a shiver up Vic's spine.

"How...why..what?" He asks, shocked at the fact that she knew his name. The idea of Harley Quinn being an Illuminati agent was implausible, ridiculous ...but that also made it work. After all, how could he have suspected her? All along it made sense. Her distracting him, keeping him away from data management and his conspiracy work. It all fit.

"Ohh yes. I can see the gears working in that little head of yours right now Charles. It's too bad. We would've left you alone but with your latest conspiracy? You were so close...we couldn't leave it to chance".

He rushes up against the straps, straining to not only find a way out, but also to ask what it was that tipped them off. After all, he had had a few conspiracies simmer in the pot before he was captured. "Which one was it? PETA and the mind control pot brownies? The Boy Scouts and their links to the East India Trading Company? Or was it the Martian colony shrunken in kellogg's cereal headquarters? Which one?" He asks, practically begging for clarity.

Harley's face goes serious, her mouth, usually so sensuous and curved forming a flat line that gives away no hint of the maelstrom of thoughts inevitably swirling behind those piercing eyes. Here he was, finally, face to face with the enemy he had sought most of his adult life. She cracks first, and begins to laugh, a rather unexpected reaction. So hard is her laughter that she begins to rock back and forth in her chair, grasping her midsection as she doubles over and falls onto the floor.

"I...hahaha can't...believe that you fell….for that" she says, in between her peals of laughter. The Question is shocked. 'Why is she laughing? And is she laughing at me?' he asks himself before realizing that she was indeed laughing at him. He frowns, happy that all his emotions were kept to himself on account of his mask. "You're not an agent of the illuminati?" he asks, feeling a bit of anger at the former sidekick. "Nope" she says, the "p" popping loudly and audibly. "Then how do you know my name? And about Cadmus?" he asks, genuinely interested. "Ohh I hacked the Justice League terminal. Yeah, it was a lot easier than you'd think" she says, causing him no small amount of discomfort. If it was so easy to get info out of the tower that Harley was able to get sensitive information on their identities then what would stop someone like Lex Luthor from having access?

"Okay" he says, trying to hide his trepidation. "And my name? How'd you get that?" he asks as she reaches into one of the pockets on her white overcoat and pulls out a brown wallet that seems very familiar. "You really shouldn't leave your wallet on your person if you're going to do the hero thing. Especially if you have your driver's license in there" she teases, throwing it onto his chest. He tilts his head up and looks, seeing that it was indeed his wallet, a brown leather deal with a rubber band wrapped about it.

"That's….surprisingly good advice" he relents, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Harley Quinn knew who he was. 'Such a careless mistake' he thinks to himself and looks toward the woman who was now whistling faux innocently, but way too innocently to actually be innocent. 'What is she cooking up now?' he wonders, his mind drifting to all the circumstances that could arise as a result of her knowing his secret.

"Don't worry" she begins, her smile wide across her face. "I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die" she teases, moving her finger over her left breast. Question nodded, not knowing how binding the former henchwoman considered that childish custom. "Buuuuut" she says, throwing the clipboard onto a nearby table. 'Here it comes' he thinks, fully expecting him to have to do something embarrassing like wearing a tutu or singing la cucaracha WHILE wearing a tutu. It fit Harley's M.O too well.

"What?" he asks tiredly.

"I wanna join the Justice League" she says, her lips, being sensuous and teasing only moments before, were now straight and firm, exposing her serious intent. He didn't even have to ask. He knew that she was completely serious. He asked the next logical question. "Are you out of your mind? There's no way the League would allow you to join and there is absolutely no way I'm even going to bring it up"

_**Justice League Watchtower**_

"Are you kidding me?" Superman asks, leaning forward over the table he was seated at, his eyes focused on the two people in front of him. The Question just nods, his hands folded in his lap while he looks down, shaking his head exasperatedly. Harley is sitting next to him, sideways in the seat with her legs crossed and chewing bubblegum. She blows it out into a large bubble before it pops over her face, being sucked back into her mouth quickly enough for the action to be repeated. She was wearing her trademark red and black unitard once more, her makeup still perfectly applied. If Vic wasn't in shock from the random turn of events that had occurred in Harley's apartment, apparently also having served as the Quinzel psychiatric institute when she was taking in kidnapped Justice Leaguers, he would've been impressed by how quickly and easily the woman had changed clothes. He's much too focused on the Batman's glare, Superman's confusion and Wonder Woman's barely held in laughter.

"So, she knows your identity?" Superman asks, receiving an answer from Harley herself. "You betcha! But I already crossed my heart so I can't tells ya what it is" she teases, blowing a raspberry at the three head Leaguers. Batman's scowl deepens at her antics and only Diana's calming hand placed on his thigh kept him from leaping over the desk and attacking the woman.

"Yes, well, back to the matter at hand" Vic starts, fiddling with his tie. "She wants to be in the League and with how easily she hacked into our computers, her knowledge of the criminal underworld and her desire to atone for the past…" he begins before being cut off by Batman.

"Atone? For assisting a madman? For terrifying Gotham and holding countless innocents hostage? You can't atone for that. This is out of the question" he says, causing the blonde to giggle. "Hehe...Question. But bats, I got a clearing from Arkham. I'm good to go. As for that other stuff, can you really blame a dumb gal in love?" she teases, almost as if she was egging on the dark knight. Question reaches over and puts a hand on her arm, pulling the woman back to reality instantly. She looks up at the man deferentially, a fact that isn't missed by Kal or Diana. "Hmm, yes. Harley has a….checkered past, but she has never killed anybody. Only attempted murder…" the Question starts, receiving a warning glare from the caped crusader, "which was directed at Rupert Thorne, himself not an upstanding member of the community. We can't hold Harley accountable for the crimes of the Joker. Only her own, and what better way is there to do that than to make her clean up her own mess?"

Superman leans back in his chair, seeming to mull over the situation while Diana also nods appreciatively. Vic hoped they'd be won over. Not only was he worrying about how much damage to his fight against the conspiracy Harley could do if she went and told everyone his name and theories, he also wanted her out of his hair. If she was in the League she'd be somebody else's problem. He really needed her to be somebody else's problem.

"Do you really believe she could be an asset?" Batman asks, having calmed down enough to approach the situation rationally. The Question had to nod. Not only way Harley somehow something of a whiz kid, she intimately knew the mind of one of the League's most wanted. If Joker ever became a problem again she'd be a massive assistance. There was also the chance of her being a liability. After all, what assurance did they really have of her not running back to her former lover? It was a possibility, but one Vic thought was rather outside of the realm of plausibility. She'd been away from him for too long as it was. Parasitic relationships like that needed closeness to be maintained. No, it seemed Harley had genuinely turned over a new leaf.

"Then we will allow her into the League on a probationary period" says Superman, looking out of the corner of his eye at Batman, receiving his subtle blessing in the form of a nod. "However, there is one condition" the Amazonian adds quickly, obviously enjoying being able to deliver what was undoubtedly going to be bad for him. The Question sighed and looks up at Diana. "Yes?"

"You are to be Harley's trainer, field partner and mentor. You'll be ensuring she stays on the straight and narrow. Congratulations Question, you have a pet now" she says, Kal bursting into laughter and banging his fist against the table while Batman lets out an uncharacteristic smirk.

Vic doesn't even have a second to respond before he feels a weight settle in his lap. Harley had apparently somersaulted over her own chair and landed with her rear settled into his lap and her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She presses her cheek to his bare one and smiles widely. "Yay! Arch enemies are not the best of friends. We can have lotsa fun now Mistah Q. We can eat pizza together, play video games, train, fight, do crosswords, look at clouds, play monopoly…." she starts, going on and on as Vic just puts his hands on her waist, making sure that she doesn't take the rubbing of her rather well formed behind against his crotch any further.

He stares at the other Leaguers who laugh even louder at his predicament.

'Kill me' he thinks, praying that the illuminati would show up in the guise of a suicide bomber PETA member.

_**Gotham City, Three Months Later**_

"Ya know, if ya really think about it, pistachio ice cream is probably the most dangerous of flavors. Ever investigate that Q?" Harley asks, leaping over a charing thug and using her forward momentum to tuck into a roll and sweep her legs under another. Vic just punches the first Falcone henchmen, sending him to the ground while Harley stands up and runs her hands down the side of her suit, dusting herself off. Vic finds his eyes drawn to the motion, enjoying how the blonde's figure was emphasized by the skin tight red and black ensemble.

Especially her rear end, which is hugged tightly and on full display. He shakes his head and the dirty thoughts away, moving forward to continue down the deserted alley way, having just broken up yet another one of Carmine Falcone's drug dens.

"Ohh? Why?" he asks, coming up beside her and sending out a signal to the GCPD to "serendipitously" send a patrol car to the area where they would find the drugs and the guns in the open, giving them just cause to arrest all present. Just one of the ways that the duo cut through red tape on their patrols.

"It's Green" she says simply with a shrug and smile. "Most other ice creams are dull colors. Why is this one so freakin' colorful huh? To attract people's attention" she says, as if she had made a breakthrough. He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, finding that over the past two months the irritating blonde had become less so, and had even begun to grow on him a bit. 'Like a fungus' he thought, rather proud of the woman's dramatic change. From henchwoman to nuisance to capable superheroine in the span of a year. She'd even helped take down Bane last month, using a small knife to cut his supply of venom and allowing Vic to finally beat the luchador down. They'd both received League commendations for it. Harley still wore her ribbon whenever they were in the tower, causing many to laugh. She'd just shout, " Ey, this means I'm a hero now" in response.

"I don't know Harley. There's a lot of colorful ice creams. Sherbert, while not an ice cream, is rainbow colored after all" he teases, himself feeling a little bit of a craving for the cool treat at the moment, his mind turning to the fact that there was secretly 33 flavors of Ice Cream at a famous eatery that boasted of 31 flavors. He'd investigate further.

"Yuck. Who eats freakin' sherbert? Everyone eats ice cream though, so pistachio has to be the one that's poisoned you know?" she asks, twirling about and placing her hands on his shoulders before something catches her eye behind him. "Ohhhhh" she says with a smile. "Vic, the carnival is in town!" she says before jumping up and down excitedly and pointing. The Question turns, first eyeing the deserted Gotham street before seeing the lights shooting up into the sky. The faint sound of rides and cheering laughter suddenly assaults his ears, and the scent of corn dogs and popcorn wafts over him. "So? It's just a cheap trick to distract us fro…." he starts before being cut off. "I want to be distracted!" she says before a sly smile comes to her face. "And I want to be distracted with you. Lets go" she urges, grabbing his hand and moving forward, able to easily go from combat mode to fun mode in a second. 'Then again' he thinks. 'Aren't those the same thing with her?' he asks himself, not budging, no matter how much the blonde pulled him.

"Harley, we have to make a report and then I have to begin data mining that new Luthor cache…" he starts before looking down at her puppy dog eyes. He could loose himself in those baby blues, and he often did, not that she noticed. Or at least he hoped she didn't. The pouting/quivering lips further helped his case. He already knew he'd cave eventually. Harley had ways of getting what she wanted. If it wasn't the pouting it was the silent treatment and the crossed arms coupled with several "harrumphs" and sighs every few minutes.

"Alright lets go" he says, stepping back into the alley where the two thugs that had been guarding the now utterly destroyed drug den were still passed out. Vic pulls out the aerosol can, being surprisingly blase about his identity around Harley. After all, she already knew who he was and he knew who she was so the point was rather moot.

"Ohh ohh let me do it" she says, taking the can out of his hands before he could even respond, and spraying his face and clothes, turning his hair from the dark brown of his disguise to the natural dark, almost brown hair of Vic sage. The mask begins to peel away, becoming translucent and exposing his rugged and rather handsome face. Harley pulls off the mask quickly, causing the man to wince in pain.

"Oww" he says, rubbing his cheek and glaring at her. "Do you always have to be so rough?" he asks, getting a sheepish smile in return. "Sowwy" she says, reaching around and slowly unzipping her costume, letting the fabric loosen by her shoulders. Still she struggled against the tightness of it and Vic, blushing openly at the situation, moves to the side, averting his eyes.

"Hey, Viccy, come here and help me with this seal skin huh? I've got a wedgie" she teases, turning her back to him and arching it as she leans forward. Her back was bare, her skin pale white and beautiful to the man as he stares. "Help me out Vic. Be chivalrous. If you do, I'll let you see my cute little derriere" she teases, wiggling said bum for emphasis. Vic just chuckles, confident that it was all just teasing with her. "Lucky me" he says, reaching forward and pressing his hands under the fabric over her shoulders and pushing it over the front of her clavicle, allowing the woman to get the rest of the way out. ""Yeah lucky you. I have the best butt in the League and you know it" she teases, revealing that she was not wearing a bra as she leans down, pushing her suit over her panty clad rear.

She steps out of the pooled fabric and turns, apparently not minding her nudity as she pulls out a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt, undoubtedly his, from the knapsack she had taken to carrying around. She quickly folds up her suit, uses a washcloth to remove her makeup and like that she is no longer Harley Quinn but rather Harleen Quinzel, a simple girl out for a simple stroll with a crazy guy. "Ready?" he asks, offering her his hand, which she quickly takes.

He couldn't tell when it started but she liked to hold his hand whenever they were out of uniform. People snickered on the watchtower but he assured everyone that it was strictly platonic and that Harley had taken Batman's warning to "not be out of Question's sight" a little too much to heart. Still, he enjoyed having her long lithe digits in his own.

"Burr, it's cold" she says, making him smile and roll his eyes. "Want my coat?" he asks before receiving the usual, "well if ya insist on it". He lets go of her hand and slips his brown overcoat off, placing it around her and watching it sage off of her, being huge on the blonde. Still, she seems to enjoy it and cuddles into the coat before taking Vic's hand again and moving closer to his side.

"You sure are a good partner Q" she teases as they make their way towards the carnival.

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Ever since he'd bought the tickets Harley had pulled him this way and that, wanting to experience anything and everything there was to offer. Cotton candy, hot dogs and games. Usually, he'd want to get away as quickly as possible, but he found himself enjoying the experience with Harley. It took a woman like her to bring out him out of his shell.

He even won her a stuffed elephant in one of those water gun games. She instantly named the elephant Q, gushing over how it had a hat on it. She'd latched onto him and hadn't let him go and soon he found that he didn't want her too.

"I like it up here" she says, looking out over the bay as fireworks go up over the water, adding to the cacophony of light that was already being given off by the carnival. "I...I've never been on a Ferris wheel" he says simply, being a little uncomfortable with how the carriage they were in lightly swayed in the wind. She just smiles at him and instead of a snappy joke or her usual teasing just scoots in closer, wrapping her arm around him and laying her cheek on his shoulder. "I'm here" she says simply.

"I know. I'm glad you are"

Moments of silence pass before she speaks again, gently rubbing his cheek as she leans up. Nervousness plays about her eyes, giving him the impression that something important was about to happen. He rests his hand on her hip and lets her go at her own pace.

"I...I haven't been a very good judge of character when it comes to men" she begins sadly. "Growing up, well, all my dad did was knock my mom around so I thought that was just how a guy did things. How it was supposed to be. Then...I met him" she says, spitting out the word with a venom he didn't know she still held onto. She closes her eyes and shivers, this time it wasn't from the cold.

"I'll tell you one day, but not now. Is that okay?" she asks, a tear slipping down her cheek. Vic wipes it away with his thumb and nods. "Of course" he says, allowing her to go on. She smiles and leans into his hand, closing her eyes and apparently enjoying the open affection. He didn't know too much about what her life was like with the Joker, but he knew it wasn't good.

"What I'm trying to say is...I have feelins' for ya. Nobody has ever looked at me like you do, or treated me like more than a dumb ditz, which I know I am and dontcha lie" she teases, bopping him on the nose with her finger. His mouth closes as it indeed did open to tell her she wasn't a "dumb ditz". He smiles sheepishly. "Well, you're not dumb" he says honestly. She smiles and moves closer to him.

"I wanna say those three words, but...I wont say em if I'm gonna make an idiot of myself. So….do you feel anything for me?" she asks, laying it out on the table. "Yes" he says without a moments hesitation and leans in, capturing her lips as the Ferris wheel starts up again and begins heading down, the fireworks reaching their crescendo, covering the sky in bright hues of blue and green and a myriad of others that blend into one another.

_**Hub City, 4 Months Later**_

She turned the page again, laughing at yet another one of the jokes contained within the book. "That's a doozy" she says, causing Vic to look over at his girlfriend and close his own book. 'Getting bored with reading about the U.S.S Maine anyway' he thinks, taking in the blonde's appearance.

She'd let her hair grow out, letting it cascade down to her shoulders and only putting in her trademark pigtails to put on her mask. She was wearing intentionally oversized reading glasses which were really just frames as she could see perfectly well, and was wearing a t-shirt with a question mark on it. Her pajama bottoms were of her own symbols, companies becoming more open to using her for marketing since she'd become a hero. Unlike the other heroines, she hadn't stopped them. Instead she bought them and now wore pants with her silhouette posing sexily in a repeating pattern.

"What is?" he asks, scooting closer and turning out his bedside lamp. "Ahh just the life and times of Bud Abbot and Lou Costello" she says, closing the book and removing her glasses, placing them besides the book on her table.

"Mrs. Johansen and her husband came by again" she says, reaching over to turn off her light. "Ohh? What did they want this time?" he asks, getting ready for another tirade about Harley's new nemeses, an old couple that lived in the apartment below them "They told me I was laughing too loud today and to turn it down. I was barely snickering. They also complained about my roses out on the terrace. Said that the smell bothered them. Who gets bothered by roses?" she asks, throwing her hands up before scooting down into the bed and grasping Vic's hands. "They do seem to be sensitive to noise. The other day they told me that I sneezed too loud. Can't win with them" he says shrugging.

A wicked smile seems to cross over Harley's face which is illuminated by the light of the moon wafting through the window. Slowly she moves upward and slips onto his waist, rubbing his toned chest through his shirt. He just smiles up at her and brings his hand up to her hips, gently rubbing them through the cloth and teasing his finger tips over her rear end.

She coos and moans teasingly and over exaggerating, no doubt making sure that the Johansens could hear. "Wanna rev up your Harley real quick Mistah V?" she asks teasingly, leaning down to capture his lips with her own. "Hmm, I think I could take her for a spin" he teases back, pushing her shirt up and grasping at her breasts.

Below them Mr and Mrs Johansen were listening, laying awake wide eyed in their bed. The moans and tumbles, growls and coos keep them up as the bed above them shakes and bounces. They really hated their upstairs neighbors. "Merv, tell them to tone it down" Gertrude says, elbowing her husband in the side. He just rolls his eyes and smirks. "Ohh yeah, Im going to go up there and tell those two to stop going at it like rabbits. We're old Gertie. We had our time. Let them have theirs" he says, covering his ears with the ear muffs he'd bought that afternoon. Gertie however, did not block it out.

She couldn't. She was too nosy. She needed to hear this out until the end, even if she was disgusted by it.

"YAHTZEEE!" comes a final screech from the apartment above and she hears one final thump against the bed, indicating that the blonde nymphomaniac had finally finished her guttural rutting. Gertie scowled, but not too much. She remembered how it was when she first married Merv. She rolls her eyes and smiles, pressing a kiss against her husband's cheek while she listens to the couple above whispering to each other. Sweet little things that make the other laugh and coo.

'Well, rutting animals they may be, at least they have love' she thinks to herself before drifting off to sleep, promising herself that she'd go easy on the young couple, especially the crazy blonde.


End file.
